Prank Gone Wrong
by Aquaformer
Summary: Sunny and Sides set off a prank, not realizing the consequences. warning: M preg and slash.
1. Prank Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides's prank goes wrong. This has slash in it, some implied and some blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

Optimus Prime sighed through his intakes. This was going to be a long day. Sunny and Sides had set off a prank that went spectacularly wrong. Optimus had not been in the rec room when it first went off, but what he saw when the dust cleared made him wonder exactly what kind of mechs he was leading as well as what kind of leader he was.

(Earlier in the rec room)

First, Sunny and Sides, who had been caught in a mess of their own making, were on their hands and knees, with Red Alert, the glitchy security director pumping in and out of Sunny while Inferno was pumping in and out of Sides. The twins were moaning as they were submissive to the older bots. It was definitely an unusual sight. Especially as Red Alert was not acting worried or frightened but was fully caught in interfacing bliss. And though Inferno and his sparkmate Red Alert were kissing each other, they were each enjoying making the prank-loving twins submissive to them.

Optimus looked around further and caught more unusual things going on. Wheeljack (G1) was standing near a table, which was not unusual until Optimus looked at the table and saw Hotshot (Armada) on his back enjoying each thrust from Wheeljack. Hotshot's optics were offline, as were Wheeljack's. Those two had trouble getting along, and now they were interfacing. It was almost too much to take. But one thing that Optimus did not realize was that the further he walked into the room, the more the remaining remnants of the prank gone bad were affecting his systems.

Next he saw sparkmates Jazz and Prowl (G1) tag teaming Ironhide who was sandwiched between the two and crying out in ecstasy. Prime's systems were acting up slightly, but he ignored them as he was slightly intrigued by who else might have been caught up in the prank gone wrong. He had to laugh as Ironhide acted submissively to the tag team that had gotten after him.

Prime continued to look, but his vision was becoming slightly blurry, as he could tell his systems were heating up. Prime watched from a hidden corner of the room when he noticed another bot enter the rec room, trying to figure out what was going on. Bumblebee and another Autobot were busy going at it, while Preceptor (G1) and Jetfire (Armada) were busy. This newest bot was wondering what the heck was going on until a large, unseen bot overtook the bot and pinned the new bot on the ground.

Ratchet found himself on the floor, optics blurry and unable to get up due to a much heavier bot pinning him to the floor. Ratchet could not tell who was stroking his chassis, but the medic could tell it felt good. The large gentle hands pulled at delicate wires in his hips and other parts of his chassis. Ratchet moaned as he felt the weight bear down on him. He was happy to be on the bottom, as the big strong bot on top of him went to town heating the medic up, which did not seem to take as long as the medic thought. Soon, the red and blue bot had both his and Ratchet's interfacing covers off. Ratchet's stiff cable was exposed, along with his port which was leaking copious amounts of fluids, lubricating the tender area. Fingers soon found their way into Ratchet's port while a wet mouth found its way onto his stiffened cable.

Ratchet could only moan in bliss. Ratchet plucked a few wires in the bot above him, receiving moans in return, before hearing a roar of a motor, as two sets of cooling fans kicked in. The red and blue blur on top of Ratchet soon had his cable in Ratchet's virgin port, causing pain and pleasure to shoot through the medic. And the thrusts from the top bot in and out of the port rubbed against Ratchet's cable, causing even more pleasure. Ratchet was so pleasure shot, more so that any of the others in the room except the bot giving Ratchet such pleasure, as both bots' sparks came out from their chambers and bonded and not only bonded but also merged as the two overloaded, the larger mech into Ratchet while Ratchet overloaded onto the other mech's chassis. Ratchet, even while in a blissful haze saw the merge turn the sparks from blue to green and back to blue again. Though he did not think about it at the time, this only meant one thing, whoever had bonded to the medic had just impregnated him.

Soon though, the mist was gone, but the results remained. And while Inferno and Red Alert were still sparkmates, they enjoyed having the twins as their underlings. Even Ironhide enjoyed being with Prowl and Jazz. The other pairings and such had formed new bonds and relationships as well as strengthening old bonds. Ratchet finally looked on top of him, but found no one, as somehow his new mate had managed to escape. Ratchet checked himself and realized that he was now carrying. The only question was whose sparklings was the medic carrying?

When Ratchet looked around the room, he did not find the color scheme he was looking for and, following his spark, Ratchet headed down the long hall, growing more worried the further he got.

(back to the beginning)

Optimus continued to sigh, wondering how the dust had even gotten to him, and hoping that it was all a dream until a knock came on the door. Optimus opened the door and outside stood the medic, Ratchet. Optimus looked into Ratchet's optics and realized that what had happened was not imaginary, but real. And as the medic came closer, Optimus could feel that the bot was worried.

"Prime…we need to talk"


	2. The Leading Medic

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant. No like – no read. This particular chapter deals with Optimus and Ratchet realizing that they are not only sparkmates but are expecting sparklings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(In Prime's office after the afternoon incident)

Ratchet sat there nervously in front of his commander as if the commander intimidated him, as he was not sure how to tell Optimus exactly what was going on within him. Ratchet tried reaching out with his spark to his sparkmate for comfort during this time, and while he received comfort, he also felt something strange, as if his sparkmate did not realize who he was connected to. Ratchet was puzzled, as it felt like his sparkmate was close by, but he was not sure. Ratchet looked around the room, curiously, something was not quite right.

Optimus, though looking serious and tired, felt something strange pulse in his spark, as if someone was asking and pleading for comfort from him, and so Optimus sent it out in little pulses, wondering where it was going and to whom it was going. He did not realize until just then that he even had sparkbonded to one of his troops, but which one left him guessing, and he really hoped that whoever it was, they were mature enough to handle it, as he did not want to be bonded to one of the wild young bots like Sides, Sunny or Bumblebee as they were too immature to handle it. Optimus returned his gaze to Ratchet who seemed to oddly be looking around the room, as if he had lost something and was desperately trying to find it.

Ratchet then slowly turned back around toward Prime's desk where Prime sat, his processor was about to fry. _What if_ thought Ratchet _what if my sparkmate is none other than Optimus Prime?_ Curious Ratchet spoke up nervously.

"Optimus, do you remember what happened this afternoon in the recreation room? " asked Ratchet, nervously, starting out slow so as not to freeze either of their processors, as it was bad enough to have to help reboot Prowl.

"Not much, it's all kind of a blur" replied Optimus, trying to figure out what the medic was getting at.

That left Ratchet with no other option. "Optimus, send out a pulse from your spark, and let us see what happens."

Optimus, curious as to why the medic would ask, did what he was asked, and sent a short anger pulse into his sparkmate, which caused the medic to jump clear across the room, and hold his head down. Realizing what had happened, Optimus quickly sent out a long, gentle pulse of love, which caused the medic to look back up at Optimus, confirming what the medic hoped in one way was not true and in another way hoped it was true.

Once Ratchet returned to his seat, Ratchet tested it a little farther by sending a worried pulse to Optimus, which made the bot more alert and careful, even made him seem more protective. Both reactions shocked and confirmed a shocking truth to the two bots, they were now sparkmates.

"Oh crap" said the medic, hoping that what his spark had told him was not true, as it created quite a problem. "Optimus, we have more to worry about than just being sparkmates."

Optimus gave Ratchet a look, obviously curious as to what else the medic was going to say, but not prepared at all for what the medic was going to say.

"Well" started Ratchet, "During this afternoon's orgy, we did more than sparkbonded, we also spark merged."

Optimus looked at the medic as if the medic had lost his mind. But seeing the serious look in Ratchet's face made Optimus realize that this was no joke.

"Optimus, how do I say this…I …I…I'm…preg…preg…I'm pregnant with our little sparklings. I already checked, there are at least two, possibly more." Ratchet said the last part almost too quiet for Optimus to hear.

But Optimus did hear it and the look of shock on his face plus the look of shame on the medic's downcast optics made Optimus realize that things had gone far beyond what he had anticipated or expected. But as soon as Optimus realized that Ratchet, his sparkmate, felt full of shame, Optimus went over to Ratchet and told him in no uncertain terms that no matter what happens, Optimus would do his best to be there for his sparkmate and their future sparklings. Ratchet smiled, one of the rare smiles that almost no one saw.

Optimus gave the medic a giant and warm hug, and Ratchet could feel the love Optimus had for him, but sadly they could not remain together for long as Ratchet and Optimus also realized that others may have been impregnated during the unplanned romp. Optimus kissed the medic deeply before patting him on squarely his sensitive aft to send him back on his way to the med bay.

Optimus went back to his work while he sparkmate went back to his work. Both kept sending feelings and messages through their bond. Optimus was soon to learn that it was a great advantage to have the medic as a sparkmate, as he would easily be able to learn what was going on and who would be able to be on active duty, who could be on light duty, and who had to be off duty for whatever reason.

But Optimus would soon find that the moodiness that he had seen from the medic in the med bay on normal days was nothing compared to the moodiness of the pregnant medic, and poor Optimus would take the brunt of it. But Optimus would figure that it would be worth it as he looked forward to seeing the little sparklings the two had created.


	3. Call for Security

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with Inferno, Red Alert, and the Lambo twins after their experience in the rec room. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Red and Inferno's quarters)

Red Alert and Inferno (both G1) were resting as Sunny and Sides serviced the two sparkmates. Red could not believe it, after so many times that he had put up with the Lambo twins' pranks; he now had a one up on both of them. Inferno was happy because Red was happy, as it was not very often that Red Alert was happy especially with the Lambo twins around. Even Red Alert's glitch had calmed down as his hormones had overtaken him. Red watched as the two horny twins continued to suck on the older two, causing pleasure for all involved. Red Alert and Inferno could not believe how willing the twins were to do anything to get some. Red Alert and Inferno even had a chance to watch the twins get each other off while the two older sparkmates watched; even interfacing themselves while the twins were busy getting each other off.

Inferno and Red were almost certain that it had been the twins who had accidentally used the powerful hormone mist that they had either found in Wheeljack's lab or the med bay. Speaking of the med bay, Red and Inferno wondeRed if any of the four of them were pregnant, as the four had spark merged, unaware id any of the other bots in the room even knew about it. And though they knew they should be checked out, Red figuRed they all could be checked the next day, as they were all enjoying each other at the moment.

"Can you believe we have the twins loyal to us because of this" asked Inferno

"It's about time that one of their own devices back fires on them, it will teach them a well deserved lesson, one that everything else, including the brig, has failed to teach them – respect and humility" replied Red Alert, an extremely pleased smirk on his Reddened faceplate. He had been trying for so long to get these two to behave and hoped that thanks to what happened in the recreation room he would be able to curtail many of their frivolous pranks, though he knew he still would not be able to stop or prevent all of their pranks.

(The next day)

Red and Inferno hauled the Lambo twins along with them to the med bay. They all needed to be checked out. Ratchet was shocked when he saw the four of them walk in, but said nothing. After all, his sparkmate was Optimus, so he really wasn't one to say anything. Red Alert and Inferno had the twins checked out first, and found out both were carrying a single sparkling from the merge while Red Alert was carrying twins. Inferno was the only one not carrying any sparklings. Ratchet was surprised as he did not realize that he and Optimus were not the only ones bonded and expecting sparklings. Ratchet just sighed, just what they needed more sparklings running around the base causing chaos, but it was not up to Ratchet to decide – it was up to primus.

Sunny looked at his brother and the other two when he was told that he was carrying. No matter what, Sunny was still worried about his paint job. Inferno and Red, sick of listening to Sunny's complaints finally got the bot to shut up by threatening to blow off his interfacing appliance. Sides just looked at Red who had never threatened them like that before, but it got both the twins to behave.

After the examinations, the four bots went back to Red and Inferno's quarters, trying to decide what they should do as they realized that they were all now connected and three were expecting. Inferno, the most level headed one suggested that they all live together as a group in shaRed quarters. The twins were honoRed that Red and Inferno thought enough of them to allow them to live with them. The twins promised that they would try to do their best to behave, but both Red Alert and Inferno knew that it would be hard for the twins to always be on their best behavior. But with Red Alert and Inferno as sparkmates, the twins would learn to behave pretty well.

Red Alert was determined that the two Lambo twins would learn to be more responsible now that they were carrying a sparkling each. Red Alert could feel that his glitch which usually acted up, was not acting up when with these three gorgeous bots. And now that they were all his sparkmates, he knew that e could handle whatever came at him much better. Red thought it was cute that the twins were so willing to be submissive to him and Inferno rather than being dominant and Red Alert owed it all to the twins' own stupidity of a prank gone awry.

Inferno, once the other three finally fell into recharge, thought long and hard about what everything meant. He could not believe that not only had he and his sparkmate calmed the twins down, but they had both impregnated the twins, as well as somehow impregnated Red Alert as well. Inferno, the only one not carrying felt like a father watching over his family, though he had more than one mate. Inferno laughed when he saw Sunny and Sides curl up on either side of Red Alert. Inferno, since he was not carrying, was not tiRed and just watched the peaceful seen. Inferno sent a pulse of love to Red and Red onlined one optic, looked at Inferno, and smiled before going back to sleep. Yep – as long as Red was happy, Inferno was happy.

But the question still remained – what about the rest of the Autobots who had been trapped in the recreation room?


	4. Calculatingly Impulsive

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with Wheeljack (G1) and Hotshot (armada). This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Wheeljack (G1) and Hotshot (armada) had never really gotten along well before, as the scientist always wanted to calculate everything while Hotshot was young and impulsive, though as a result from the explosion and mist that had filled the recreation room, the two had started looking at each other in a new light. And it was Wheeljack, not Hotshot, who had made the first impulsive move, and Hotshot, too much in a pleasure haze, was unable to refuse. And after the rec room fun, the two had headed out and headed to Hotshot's quarters, as they were larger and safer than Wheeljack's lab or quarters.

Wheeljack and Hotshot were off in their own world. The stubborn scientist was now enjoying his pleasure from the young, impulsive racer who could not seem to keep his hands off the scientist. Wheeljack, normally one to spend time in his lab was having trouble leaving Hotshot's quarters as the young yellow racer just seemed to be able to find all the right spots. Though they had not spark merged, they now realized that they were sparkmates. Neither had ever been bonded before – Wheeljack due to spending too much time in the lab and Hotshot due to being young – and so it was a new experience for both of them.

Hotshot, his youthful hormones egged on by the mist that had gotten into his systems, was toying with Wheeljack's fins. The scientist, never having realized how sensitive they could be, moaned as his youthful and excited mate began to pluck delicate wire's in the scientist's neck and chassis. Wheeljack could only moan in pleasure, as Hotshot continued hi sensual ministrations on the older bot. Wheeljack moaned even louder as Hotshot used his tongue to run between the creases in Wheeljack's armor. Wheeljack's optics glazed over as Hotshot continued the ministrations.

However, Wheeljack was not about to be the only one to enjoy pleasure, and so with a somewhat calculated touch, Wheeljack started rubbing Hotshot's chassis delicately, and blew soft puffs of air in the creases between the armor plating, causing Hotshot to moan in utter bliss. The two continued running hands all over each other, trying to find each other's hotspots and sweet spots. Wheeljack realized he found another as he gently nipped at the wiring on Hotshot's neck while Hotshot found another one as he rubbed Wheeljack's aft, which opened the bot's aft port. Hotshot, hoping to drive his mate nuts, inserted one finger into the aft port, earning a loud, lustful moan from the scientist.

Soon, the two bots were so hot and horny, that the armor covering their interfacing area opened up, both revealing their hard and stiff cables and their front ports dripping copious amounts of interfacing fluid. Wheeljack just stared as Hotshot's cable was much bigger than his, and both were surprised to find that their mate was a virgin. Wheeljack, feeling compelled and drawn, knelt down and took Hotshot's large cable in his mouth, gently sucking on the sensitive cable, earning loud, lustful and blissful moans from his mate, who bucked and arched his back under the overwhelming sensation as well as spread his legs even wider.

Wheeljack let go over Hotshot's cable, as both bots' cooling fans kicked in, and Wheeljack positioned himself so that Hotshot's thick and robust cable could fit into his virgin front port. Hotshot was in even more bliss as he felt the tightness around his cable. Hotshot flipped Wheeljack onto his back and Hotshot slowly entered the scientist's port with his cable, causing both bots to moan and groan in unadulterated bliss and pleasure. Hotshot and Wheeljack's tongue fought for dominance, before Wheeljack's tongue gave way and allowed Hotshot to taste his mouth while pumping in and out of the bot's tight port, which seemed to slowly adapt to Hotshot's large cable. And in such a haze of pleasure, both bots felt their sparks beg to be set free. And too pleasure shot to fight it, Hotshot and Wheeljack's blue sparks merged gently, forcing the two pleasure shot bot's to overload – Hotshot into Wheeljack and Wheeljack onto hotshot's abdomen. Without being seen, the merge turned the sparks from blue to green and then back. And though neither realized it at the time, Wheeljack would soon find out that he was carrying sparklings.

After coming down in a post interfacing bliss, the two sparkmates still were horny enough for a round two, as Wheeljack, having felt the wonderful experience of having a cable in his port, did not want to deny his mate the pleasure of feeling the penetration. Hotshot, wanting to return the favor, soon had Wheeljack's cable deep into his mouth. Wheeljack moaned as he not only felt the suction, but the vibrations as Hotshot hummed while sucking on the cable. Wheeljack, absolutely pleasure shot, pushed Hotshot onto his back, and the Wheeljack lined his cable up with Hotshot's virgin front port. Hotshot screamed, hollered, and moaned in bliss as Wheeljack set a slow and steady pace in and out of the young racer. Both bots, pleasure shot, once again felt their sparks longing to come out again. And as Wheeljack explored Hotshot's mouth with his tongue the two sparks came forth, reinforcing the bonding between the two mates.

Hotshot and Wheeljack were yet again able to see all of the other. Wheeljack could see Hotshot's fear of being inadequate and sent loving pulses, while Hotshot could see how Wheeljack was always upset that so many of his experiments failed, and Hotshot sent a gentle, loving reassuring pulse back to his sparkmate until both felt loved and happy, and soon overloaded. This time, too tired to do anything further, the two bondmates fell asleep, wrapped lovingly in each other's arms.

It would not be until two months later that Wheeljack and Hotshot would realize the results of the loving pleasure they had shared, as neither had any experience with carrying sparklings. The hardest part would be for Hotshot to keep Wheeljack out of the lab, as it would be a lab explosion that would bring Wheeljack to Ratchet and that would be when Ratchet would discover the horrifying truth, but for now, happy that they no longer fought, the two sparkmates slept peacefully.


	5. The Captive Seeker and His Captors

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with Hound, Mirage, and their captive Decepticon Skywarp. They may not have been in the room when it went off, but they walked by before the mist had completely disappeared. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

That afternoon, Mirage and Hound had someone managed to capture the seeker Skywarp and were taking him to the brig when they had to go past the recreations room. Unknown to the three, the prank that Sunny and Sides had played had gone awry and misty dust was flowing out of the room as it dissipated, but it was still potent enough to start affecting the three mechs who were standing outside the recreation room, stunned by what they saw, but as they stood their longer, they were less shocked and more jealous, as they wanted to join in the fun. None of them seemed to notice that the mist had even ensnared their leader Optimus Prime.

Sparkmates Hound and Mirage soon found their lips locked in a fierce struggle for dominance, while Skywarp, turned on by all the sights moaned needily, as he wanted some of the action too. Mirage and Hound, sensing that Skywarp was as turned on as they were, began double teaming the Decepticon, not yet releasing him from the cuffs, but giving him attention like he had never felt before. Skywarp felt a tongue graze across the sensitive wiring in his wings, and found he was getting double teamed, as Hound was on the left wing while Mirage was gently and sensually licking and rubbing the right wing. Skywarp was frustrated as he was horny but he was unable to return the sensual ministrations that he was receiving as he was still cuffed. Hound and Mirage, wanting to have fun, began to tackle the seeker so that the seeker would not know which end was up, but before they could go any further, sensing something, Mirage warped all three of them to his and his sparkmates shared quarters.

Skywarp was so pleasure shot. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Usually, when the Decepticons interfaced, it was hard, mean, and solely for the purpose of ever establishing dominance or getting off and preventing sexual frustration. This was totally different, as the Autobots did the foreplay thing as well as made the whole experience sensual and about more than just getting some. Skywarp was enjoying himself. And while he hated being captured, this made it all worthwhile as the two Autobots made sure he felt included in their game, which pushed Skywarp's pleasure even further.

Mirage and Hound, deciding that Skywarp was no longer a threat, released the seeker from his bonds, and the submissive seeker was eager to please the two Autobots who were giving him such wonderful pleasure. Skywarp went to kiss Mirage and run his hand along Mirage's chassis while Hound approached the seeker from the back side, rubbing his hands inside the creases in Skywarp's armor. All three were heavily moaning, enjoying the whole experience.

Finally, the interfacing guard armor was removed, and Skywarp was surprised to see that both Hound and mirage's cables were bigger than his, but all three were standing tall and stiff. Skywarp was also surprised to see all three with front ports leaking copious amounts of lubrication fluid. And before the seeker realized it, Hound was in front of him, playing gently with the seeker's cable and front port while exploring the seeker's mouth while Mirage was behind the seeker, cable stiff and slowly heading for the seeker's aft port. Skywarp was a little worried as his aft port had never been entered, but thanks to all the foreplay and the two sparkmates warming the seeker and themselves up, Skywarp only mused and mewled in pure unadulterated pleasure as he was double penetrated by the forceful Autobot sparkmates. Hound was pounding away at the front port while Mirage entered from behind. Skywarp was so lost, he couldn't even remember his own name, even as the other two Autobots were shouting it.

Suddenly, Skywarp was surprised, as his yearning and unbounded spark begged to be let out. Not realizing exactly what it meant, Skywarp allowed his very spark to come out of its chamber, and bond with Hound and Mirage's spark, bonding the three for life. But not only did the sparks bond, but the sensual experience caused the three to force the three sparks to merge and merge hard. The bright blue sparks turned green briefly, and then back to blue, but the upcoming overload and bliss prevented the three bots from noticing the spark merge and the brief change in colors. All three overloaded and happily fell into recharge with Skywarp safely nestled between the two strong Autobots. He felt like they were now his protectors and safety net, as he was bonded to them.

Though none of them knew it yet, the forced merge had impregnated two of the bots, Skywarp and Hound. Eventually it would be revealed that Hound was carrying triplet seekerlings, and Skywarp was carrying twins. But for now, the three sparkmates felt safe and loved, and so they lay in recharge.

After the short recharge, the three sparkmates woke up, and realized what had happened, but they would not have it any other way. And between the three, they came up with a way for Skywarp to lie about what had happened to him so that no one would ever know, at least on the Decepticon side, that Skywarp was bonded and submissive to two strong Autobots. Mirage told Skywarp to check in every once in a while and that if he started to feel strange contact Mirage or Hound and they would get in touch with Ratchet to look over the seeker. Skywarp once again kissed both of his sparkmates before flying away, already missing them, but knowing all he had to do was contact them and they would be there for him.

Skywarp, on his way back to the Con base, wondered why Mirage told the seeker to contact them if he felt strange, but storing the thought in the back of his processor, Skywarp headed off, unaware of two things 1 – he was carrying sparklings and 2 – he was going to be the in the Autobots needed to "take down" the Decepticons. But as always, the unassuming and dimwitted seeker headed back to his own base, to dream of the next time he could see his wonderful sparkmates.


	6. The SIC, The TIC, and The Hide

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide – boy is the weapons specialist going to get it stuck to him (or should I say in him). This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jazz and Prowl were overcome by the mist that had been released into the crowded recreation room. And though the stuffy SIC was usually reserved, the two combined to tackle Ironhide, who was taken totally off guard, but as things got more heated, the more Ironhide enjoyed being with these two night and day sparkmates. Jazz, the more forward of the two had started it while Prowl, the more quiet had joined in, as he did not want to be left out. While in the recreation room, the three had bonded, with Ironhide wondering how it could happen, but happy that it did, as he had missed having a spark mate ever since Chromia had been killed defending the little Sparklings at the youth centers that had been attacked by the Cons. Ironhide never thought he would love again, but these two had changed that.

Ironhide awoke from recharge to find himself pinned between the second in command and the third in command, and was happily snuggled between the two despite all of his weapons. Jazz had a pleasant smile on his face while Prowl just lay there, a smirk on his face, one that Ironhide had never seen before, but was happy to see nonetheless. Ironhide realized that not only was his interfacing area cover armor off but so was Jazz, but Prowl's was closed up. _Go figure_ thought Ironhide, who had decided to take Jazz's exposed but limp cable into the weapon specialist's mouth while playing with the port below it.

Jazz awoke to the most pleasant of sensations, and looked down to see Ironhide going down on him. Jazz's pleasure shot across the bond and woke Prowl who looked down to see what was going on and was surprised to see Ironhide trying to get more from Jazz. Prowl, not to be out done, removed his cover armor, his cable already stiffening at the sight of his sparkmates going at it, and Prowl lined his swollen and stiff cable up with Ironhide's sensitive aft port, while Jazz pulled Ironhide up so that Jazz could kiss the weapons specialist while pulling delicate wires. Ironhide was pleasure shot beyond belief. Ironhide could feel it as Prowl entered from behind while Jazz entered the front port while continuing to play with Ironhide's stiff and swollen cable. Ironhide wanted to moan out loud, but his mouth was covered by Jazz's mouth, who inserted his tongue into the cavity, tasting its sweet taste.

Ironhide was lost in the sensual sensations that he was getting in his mouth, his aft port, his front port, and cable were getting a sensational workout, so much so that the weapons specialist just let Prowl and Jazz take him. Prowl gave a knowing looking over to Jazz who gave a knowing look back. It was most definitely time. And as Ironhide submitted the sensations overwhelming his systems, all three sparks came bursting forth from their protective chambers, intermingling and dancing in the air above the three sparkmates. And at the height of passion the three sparks, already bonded, merged together. The intense and immense pleasure caused all three bots to overload – Prowl and Jazz into Ironhide and Ironhide on Jazz's abdomen. All three moaned loudly in pure unadulterated ecstasy and pleasure as they overloaded in and on each other.

After the pleasure-intense release, the three sparkmates just settled in as the post interfacing haze set in and they were all tired as the session had drained all the energy out of them. Ironhide was gently and tenderly yet possessively snuggled between a exceptionally protective Prowl and Jazz, who although not knowing it, were very protective of the weapons specialist for a few good reasons.

And so the three slept, deep in recharge, and happy to be able to share their love with each other, none of them realizing that this happened due to a Sunny and Sides prank gone awry, but none of them cared. It was all about love for the time being, and they intended it to stay that way, come hell or high water. It was only a matter of time before the weapons specialist would find out that this blissful session would lead to a very interesting complication for the weapons specialist, especially since Jazz and especially Prowl were very protective of their third sparkmate.

(couple days later)

Ironhide, feeling strange, went to visit his old friend Ratchet to see if Ratchet would be able to figure why the weapons specialist continued to throw up every morning since bonding with his sparkmates a couple days ago. Ratchet, thankfully not suffering from morning sickness or a mood swing at the time, checked on his old friend, unsure of what he would find.

Ironhide climbed up on to the med bay berth, though if he had his choice, he would be anywhere but here. Ratchet, taking pity on his friend, scanned over the bot quickly, until the medic reached Ironhide's abdomen, as Ratchet scanned something that did not seem correct, and so, wanting to make sure he got things right, Ratchet picked up another device, which intimidated the weapons specialist, but Ratchet used it gently. Ratchet used the machine to scan over the abdomen 7 times, as Ratchet wanted to make sure he was not seeing things. After the 7th time, Ratchet swallowed hard, and then looked at the weapons specialist, as Ratchet still did not believe what he found, but the evidence was hard to deny.

Ironhide was worried that he had a virus, and Ratchet's expression of confusion did not help.

"Yo, Ratchet" the specialist bellowed "tell me what is wrong? Do I have a virus or what?"

Ratchet, snapped out of his stupor, responded with some hesitation, reservation, and concern. "'Hide, you don't have a virus. You are carrying a sparkling."

Ironhide, shocked by the news, passed out and landed with a large thud on the med bay berth. Ratchet made sure the weapons specialist was safely on the med bay berth and then left. It was not a good idea to be around a pregnant bot, especially the moody weapons specialist.


	7. One Week Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with the Autobots trying to figure out how to stop the war with the prank gone wrong and poor Blaster gets the worst or the best of it, depending on your point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A week after the prank gone wrong)

Many of the Autobots were at a loss as to explain all the weird things that had happened. Optimus and Ratchet were bonded and Ratchet was carrying sparklings. Sunny and Sides were behaving for the most part, as Red Alert and Inferno watched the two closely, especially since both them and Red were carrying sparklings. Inferno, laid back, did his best to help, but it was hard to control three moody mates.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack had blown himself up yet again in his lab, and afterward, found out that he was carrying twins. Hotshot laid into the scientist, and Wheeljack just ignored him, as Wheeljack wanted to figure out what had caused the mayhem, as did Ratchet, Sunny, and Sides. Hound was carrying triplets, all three they would later find out would be seekerlings. Mirage was proud, as both his sparkmates were expecting, though Mirage was worried about Skywarp, as the Cons were not forgiving like the Autobots were. So far, Skywarp had managed to keep his secret a secret, though it was getting harder, as his brothers Starscream and Thundercracker kept a sharp optic on their youngest triplet brother. Skywarp sent pulses to Hound and Mirage who kept the bot abreast on certain, important developments.

In the mean time, Prowl and Jazz (both G1) were dealing with a very emotional and moody weapons specialist. Prowl took most of the verbal aggression, while Jazz helped deal with the morning sickness. The three had found out the hard way that sparklings take a lot out of a pregnant bot, as they had found Hide passed out on the floor twice during the week from not having enough energon. Jetfire (armada) learned that he was carrying his sparkmate's sparkling, while Preceptor (G1) just smiled, getting used to Jetfire's moods. Bumblebee (Animated) was carrying twin sparklings as well, placed there lovingly by his sparkmate Scattershot (Cybertron). Yep, the Autobot base was appearing to become less a soldier base, and more of a place of emotional pregnant bots trying to be helped by their sparkmates.

And upon thinking about the idea of using the mist on the cons, Wheeljack asked Ratchet, Preceptor, The twins, and secretly to Skywarp, to help them create a mist that they might be able to use on the cons so the war could be over. Skywarp, who had managed to squeak out of the con base undetected met with the other Autobots, wanting to help, as he realized that he could not keep his sparklings a secret for very long. Ratchet brought chemicals and meds from his base that may have been used in creation of the bomb and its mist. The little group worked well together, especially since they all could talk and get info about how to deal with carrying sparklings. It was as much a support group for the bots as it was a plot to get to the Decepticons.

Wheeljack and Preceptor (the only non pregnant bot in the group) worked and mixed the chemicals. But the problem that none of them realized was that once exposed to the mist once, the mist would no longer affect those already affected. A concoction was made between all the minds, but not feeling any changes, the group asked that Preceptor remove the dud and throw it outside, unaware that Blaster was coming with Beachcomber. And as Preceptor threw out the solution, which released into a fine mist, Beachcomber and Blaster were suddenly engulfed in the mist, changing them from good friends to passionate lovers.

And as Preceptor walked back in, he had failed to notice the change in the bots, as he had not seen them. But another bot, too far away from the mist to be affected, saw the scene as Beachcomber and Blaster passionately kissed and rubbed their hands all over each other. And the bot receiving the images on the side was surprised, but also felt himself getting turned on from the sight, unaware as to what exactly what was going on. And so Soundwave slunk out of the base and headed for Beachcomber and Blaster, two bots he had wanted to get with for a very long time.

And once sound wave landed, his systems were also affected deeply by the mist. And though all three were turned on, Blaster and Soundwave released their cassettes in order to be able to bond with just the three of them. Ravage and Laserbeak got into it between the two of them while Eject, Rumble, Rewind, and Frenzy soon laid optics upon each other with love and lust.

And while the cassettes were trying to figure out their feelings for each other, Blaster was being double penetrated by Soundwave from the front and Beachcomber from behind. Blaster, hot and horny, let the his fellow Autobot and the Decepticon, though he forgot Soundwave was a Con at this point, take him. Soundwave's systems, normally under control and apparently unresponsive to many different things, was quickly warming up as his think and swollen cable fit perfectly in Blaster's front port. From the rear, Beachcomber had his cable in Blaster's aft port while stroking the Blaster's hard, swollen, and throbbing cable, causing the bot to groan in even more pleasure.

Beachcomber and Soundwave were surprised when both their chambers and Blaster's chamber opened, revealing their precious, unattached sparks. Blaster's spark, being stronger than the others, drew the other toward it as the sparks danced in the air above the three, first bonding and then merging. The intenseness of the whole thing proved to be too much for the three sparkmates and all three overloaded, Beachcomber and Soundwave into Blaster, and Blaster onto Soundwave's overly sensitive abdomen. And as the three were cooling down from interfacing bliss, none of them had noticed the cassettes interfacing, nor did they notice that the sparks had changed color during the merge before splitting and returning to their respective chambers. All three were satisfied and happy, though no one yet realized that Blaster was pregnant with multiple sparklings.

During the time the three big mechs were enjoying each other; Laserbeak and Ravage were enjoying each other, and bonded. But the real sight to see, was the four mech cassettes interfacing with each other as Eject was in Frenzy's front port, while Rumble was in the aft port of Frenzy all the while Frenzy's own hard, swollen, and throbbing member was deep inside Rewind's front port. And as the four cassettes were rolling around and moaning, their little sparks came out, bonding to each other as well as impregnating Rewind and Frenzy.

Unknown to all the other bots, upon hearing the interfacing noises, Preceptor returned to see that the formula he had thrown out, thinking it had not worked realized that the mist only works once and won't affect those it had already affected once. This was extremely good news as it meant that it not only worked, but it only affected a bot once. Preceptor, unseen by the interfacing bots, ran back to the lab with his findings – it was now time to prepare the solution for the Decepticons, and Skywarp would now be most valuable.

Meanwhile, having felt something was different, Megatron watched something Laserbeak had recorded of Optimus and Ratchet interfacing. Megatron, as much as he thought it would be the best time to attack, as the Autobots were obviously not threat if they were busy interfacing with each other, was starting to realize that he was getting turned on by the sight of Prime and Ratchet going at it, but he turned it off, not realizing that soon, he would be under attack, just not the way he expected to be.


	8. One Seeker down, Two to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with the Autobots trying to figure out how to stop the war with the prank gone wrong and Starscream falls victim this time around. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(About 2 weeks after the whole Autobot prank)

At the Decepticon base, things were not making sense to the other seekers Starscream and Thundercracker, whose brother Skywarp continually disappeared and was starting to gain weight. But thinking it was just one of Skywarp's pranks, the two let him be, hoping and praying that they would not once again suffer Megatron's wrath for the prank that Skywarp was planning. Skywarp was very quiet, indicating to his brothers that this prank was going to be a doozy, but not wanting to cause any issues, they left the spastic bot alone.

Skywarp was doing his best to hide from his nosy brothers, and so made it appear that he was plotting a big prank on the Autobots, and was left alone by his brothers. Skywarp was very careful or else his true intentions might be revealed. Thankfully Megatron was too busy trying to figure out how to overtake the over-amorous Autobots to notice what the cheeky seeker was doing.

Meanwhile, after having interfaced with Beachcomber and Blaster, Soundwave was quieter and creepier than usual as he was confused. He did not want to help the Autobots out at all, but then he did not want to harm them as he may kill his own sparkmates, one who was carrying sparklings. But ever the stoic bot, Soundwave did his best to go about business as usual, though the cassettes were a whole other matter.

Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Preceptor kept in touch with Skywarp, wanting to know how things were going. Ratchet was worried about the developing sparklings while the two scientists were worried about if the prank would work on the Cons as well as it had worked on the Autobots. Skywarp kept the trio informed of any developments through his sparkmates Hound and Mirage, including the fact that Megatron was planning to attack the base soon and when. Hound let Optimus know as well as the others, and Wheeljack and the others were waiting for the day the attack would come as the mist would be the most useful tool that the Autobots had ever created.

Megatron was torn, as he had just come from the med bay to get repaired after a minor skirmish. Megatron, though it was not obvious, was thinking about the tape he had seen of Optimus and Ratchet and imagined the two as submissive to him and Hook, who had been bonded to Megatron since before the infernal war. Megatron's faceplate held an evil grin as he imagined Optimus and Ratchet submissive to him. In fact, it got Megatron so hot and bothered as well as worked up that Megatron grabbed an unsuspecting Hook and had a quickie interfacing session, leaving the poor unprepared medic passed out cold after the intense overload. Megatron, thinking it was out of his system, went to plot further about how to defeat the horny Autobots.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Wheeljack wanted one more test before he felt that he could say that they had things right. Wheeljack was suddenly shocked when he felt his mate call to him about being chased by Starscream and fired on. Wheeljack, wanting to test the mist on a hardcore Decepticon, left to help his Sparkmate.

Starscream was getting close to blasting Hotshot when he suddenly flew through a mist. While used to flying through fog, this mist system to get inside of him, warping his processors and his mind. Confused as to what was happening, Starscream changed to his bipedal mode and landed on the ground. Once the mist dissipated, Starscream's optics laid sights upon Wheeljack and Hotshot, who were kissing deeply, as they alone knew about the mist. Starscream, overcome by the mist, crawled up to the sparkmates, wanting to join in on the session. Hotshot took one look at Wheeljack, smiled sinisterly, and then both nodded – it was time.

Before Starscream knew what hit him, the two Autobots were starting to stroke his overly sensitive wings. Starscream felt his body temperature climb rapidly under the tender ministrations. Overcome by the mist and overwhelmed by the sensations, Starscream submitted himself to the two Autobots who were giving him such pleasure. Wheeljack was rubbing up and down the seeker's back side while Hotshot was enjoying rubbing up and down the front. Starscream suddenly felt the armor covering his interfacing area be moved out of the way. Starscream was surprised as he saw his thick, throbbing, swollen cable jet out from his body as well as copious amounts of lubricating fluid pour from his front port. Hotshot and Wheeljack, who had removed their own covers, prepared to take the seeker.

Starscream looked down and was surprised to see that hotshot's thick and throbbing stiff cable was much thicker than anything Starscream had felt before. Starscream was so lost in looking at Hotshot's cable that he completely forgot about the other Autobot until he felt another thick, throbbing, stiff cable enter his aft port. Starscream moaned in sheer unadulterated bliss upon feeling the penetration as no one had penetrated him there before. And while Wheeljack pumped in and out of Starscream's aft port, the scientist played with Starscream's stiff, throbbing cable.

Meanwhile, Hotshot's mouth was covering the seeker's mouth when the seeker suddenly found himself penetrated again as Hotshot entered Starscream's front port. Starscream was melting in the intense and tender sensations he was receiving. Hotshot moaned as well as the seeker was tight around his cable. Wheeljack and Hotshot continued to pump in and out of the bliss-shot seeker, who could no longer even remember his own name or what he even was. Hotshot and Wheeljack moaned and groaned as they enjoyed this session, as it was not every day that one could take down a seeker so easily.

Although they were already mates, Wheeljack and Hotshot opened their spark chambers and, through intense pleasure, opened the seeker's reluctant spark. The lone unattached spark was soon attracted to the two stronger sparks, causing a sparkbond between the three, but not being satisfied with that, Hotshot and Wheeljack's spark forced a merge, which changed colors. They knew what had happened, and were pleased, as they had impregnated the seeker with sparklings. And during the intense sparkmerging and sparkbonding the three bots overloaded in absolute bliss. Hotshot and Wheeljack overloaded into the seeker while the seeker overloaded onto Hotshot's abdomen.

The two Autobots remained awake and embraced around the seeker, who slept after such an intense and bliss filled session. Wheeljack and Hotshot smiled, as they had conquered the hardest seeker with very little resistance. The human saying was true – you could "kill" someone with kindness. And though they were not going to kill their sparkmate, they were now assured that Skywarp's prank would go off without a hitch as Starscream was no longer in the way to stop it and Thundercracker would follow what Starscream said. Now if only it would be as easy to capture the rest of the rogue Decepticons.

And before the day, the Autobots got themselves ready by putting some of the fluid into their weapons so that they would be able to shoot the mist at the Cons when they decided to attack – even Starscream and Skywarp put a large amount of the mist in their weapon systems. Now the field was set, and it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose and the two sides met face to face.


	9. Make Love not war

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunny and Sides' prank goes "horribly" wrong. This series has slash in it, some implied and some blatant as well as some M preg. No like – no read. This chapter deals with the Autobots and the Decepticons squaring off, and all matter of chaos happens, as the Seekers defy Megatron's orders and Megatron gets what's coming to him, literally. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few days after Starscream was conquered)

Starscream and Skywarp prepared for the battle, after having gotten their brother to easily join them, as Thundercracker now was bonded to Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide, thanks to the mist. And so the seekers, prepared for battle, each knowing each other's secret. Megatron had given the orders to attack this day at this time, and the constructicons, Soundwave along with his cassettes, Cyclonus, Demolisher, the seekers, Ransack, and Crumplezone prepared to fight under Megatron, many unaware of who on their own side were already under Autobot influence, including both the SIC Starscream and the TiC Soundwave as well as his cassettes.

Ransack and his mate Crumplezone waited along with Demolisher and his psychotic mate Cyclonus for Megatron to give the orders to attack the new good Autobots. The seekers and Soundwave waited elsewhere. Soundwave and his cassettes remained behind, while the seekers looked amongst each other waiting for the signal not from Megatron, but from Optimus Prime. Starscream felt a pulse in his spark; it was from Hotshot asking about what was going on, Starscream discreetly sent back the info, ever loyal to his loving bondmates. And once receiving the information, Hotshot let Optimus know, and all the Autobots hunkered down for the coming skirmish.

The constructicons, Demolisher and Ransack and their mates, and Megatron with Soundwave led the charge, with the seekers bringing up the rear, a key place for them to be until given the signal to go in front and release the mist that would defeat the Decepticons. Megatron, unaware of everything but his own twisted plan, began to head toward the Autobots, who hid their numbers, especially since some could not be on the front lines due to carrying sparklings, but were bringing up the rear as it was time to make the Decepticons submit.

Optimus slowly approached with his troops, while Megatron approached with his. Ratchet came along even though he was carrying, as Optimus and Ratchet had certain plans for the Megatron and his mate, Hook. Yes, many may not have known about Hook and Megatron, but Ratchet had picked it up one time during a previous fight. And as the two sides approached, sparkmates on the Autobot side gave the silent signals to their sparkmates, and soon, all three seekers, plus Soundwave, though he did not want to, as well as the cassettes, released a gas over both the Cons and the Autobots.

Ransack and Crumplezone, long time sparkmates were lost amongst the mist, and beginning to feel very warm and horny. And soon, they saw four bots come toward them, Red Alert, Inferno, Sunny, and Sides, and before Ransack and Crumplezone could do anything, the Autobots surrounding them had them pinned and full of pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. Red and Inferno had the pleasure of pumping in and out of the Con sparkmate's front ports while the twins, submissive already to the older two, pumped the other bots in the afts. Ransack and Crumplezone, completely pleasure-blissed, soon found their spark chambers opening and connecting with the Autobots, and Red and Inferno were sure, after the intense bonding that soon, the two would be ready to merge and carry sparklings, but they were going to wait on that until Red and the twins gave birth. Inferno was just glad that now he had help to keep up with his horny mates.

Meanwhile, each seeker, already taken by an Autobot pairing or so, met up with their sparkmates and enjoyed their time, as it no longer needed to remain a secret. Skywarp joined up with Hound and Mirage, both happy to see their sparkmate in one piece. Starscream went up to Hotshot and Wheeljack, and Hotshot was happy to have his two pregnant mates by his side. Thundercracker joined up Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide, having missed the loving attention they gave the seeker. Soundwave, overcome by the mist yet again, as he had not been exposed to as much previously, ran toward Blaster and Beachcomber, wanting to be with his loved ones, just as his cassettes did.

Demolisher and Cyclonus, though already mates, soon ended up with Bumblebee and Scattershot, moaning and groaning under the pleasure the Autobots were giving the two, but it was soon discovered, that even before the four had bonded, Cyclonus was pregnant and so was Demolisher. Somehow the dunces had impregnated each other, though Cyclonus was obviously further along than Demolisher.

And the other constructicons, other than Hook, ended up with other Autobots, servicing needs. Scrapper and Mixmaster were with Preceptor and Jetfire, enjoying their ports being gently pounded by the Autobots. Bonecrusher was being double penetrated by Smokescreen and Cliffjumper. Long haul and Scavenger were under Grimlock and his mate, Ultra Magnus. That left only two Decepticons.

Megatron and Hook looked at each other as the mist surrounded them and infected their systems, but before either one could reach each other, they found themselves being fondled and gently prodded and touched by two powerful Autobots, Ratchet and Optimus. Hook was mewling in pleasure as Ratchet had already removed both their interfacing covers and plowing into Hook's front port. Ratchet was much bigger than Megatron was and so it felt like the first time to Hook as he moaned is sheer lust and pleasure as Ratchet gently pounded the once defiant D-con medic.

Megatron was turned on by hearing his mate's lustful moaning, but Megatron was unable to get to Hook, as strong, powerful, loving arms held the once defiant Con leader. Megatron felt his systems kick into high gear and his cooling fans turn on as the hands gently and easily found his hotspots. Megatron was moaning lustfully, but found it weird that he was on the bottom, that is until he felt the large hand that had been rubbing delicate wiring, removing his interfacing cover and rubbing his stiff, throbbing cable while plucking delicate wires inside his leaking port. Megatron did not care anymore, as his systems were taken over, only interfacing pleasure on his mind. And soon, Megatron found himself on his back, and the big red and blue bot using his own cable to pump in and out of Megatron's from port. Little did hook or Megatron know how close together they were as Ratchet and Optimus took the two down.

Ratchet smiled as he watched Optimus pump the living tar out of Megatron, and Optimus smiled as he watched Ratchet push Hook to the edge and back. Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other and nodded, for it was time to force their sparks out, and so increasing the pleasure that Hook and Megatron felt, the two Autobots gently coerced the former Decepticon sparks out into the open and with a nod, Ratchet and Optimus drew Megatron and Hook's sparks towards their own, and not only bonded but with the strength of the bond, there was a merge, Ratchet watched and saw the merging sparks change color. And since Ratchet was actually in Hook's aft, it meant only one thing, Megatron was not only submissive now to Optimus and Ratchet, it meant that he was now carrying sparklings. And with the powerful stimulation of the spark bonding and merging, Hook and Megatron soon were out, deep in recharge. Optimus smiled, as he realized that it was the best way to beat an enemy – with love.

Megatron woke a short time later, and found himself cradled in Optimus's arms and though he normally would not want to be in that position, the mist had affected Megatron and now Megatron felt safe cradled in the arms of the Red and Blue Semi. Ratchet was smiling as he held the passed out Hook. Things had worked out better than planned, but the Autobots kept some of the mist just in case they ran into rogue Transformers. But for now, it was time to wait and see all the sparklings that were yet to come.


	10. Sparkling Explosion!

(See Previous disclaimer, all sparkling names are my creations)

(Several months later after the war is over)

Hook swore as he worked in the med bay, as he knew this was the day many sparklings were due thanks to the end of the war several months ago. Thankfully, some had already sparked. Cyclonus had sparked a little femme named Purplehaze and was sparked again. Demolisher had sparked only a weak after that, a rowdy mechling named Hurricane and a quiet mechling named Tornado. Their mates Bumblebee and Scattershot were pleased, and Bee was still waiting to spark the twins he carried and he was getting close.

In fact, he was the first to arrive in the med bay where First Aid, Hook, and Ratchet were working, though Ratchet looked like he could spark at anytime now. Bee came in, the sparking process already starting. First Aid took the bot to a special med bay berth. Scattershot and Cyclonus were with him while Demolisher watched the older sparklings.

"Push bee" First aid said. Bee pushed hard. Scattershot and the other two pulsed love. And in what seemed like no time, Bee had pushed out his twins, a mech they named Hornet and a femme they named Wasp. The little family was happy.

And just as that was ending, Prowl and Jazz came in with a heavily sparked TC and a cursing and swearing Ironhide. Ratchet, knowing Hide would take a swing at any medic that he didn't know well who dared approach him, took Hide while Hook went over to the sparked seeker. Ratchet and Hide had thankfully a good friendship and so Hide calmed slightly.

"Push, ya rustbucket" Ratchet said

"Easy for you to say, slagger" Hide bantered back, but did as asked. In very little time, the weapons specialist sparked his one sparkling, a femme that he and his mates named Ironwill.

Meanwhile, TC was quiet as he worked to spark his triplets. Jazz was with Hide and so Prowl was with the sparked seeker. Hook told the seeker to push and in a very short time, TC had sparked his seekerlings – two mechlings they named Wingspan and Skyburner and a femme they named Skywriter. The family was happy, though Prowl glitched as Jazz had asked that the tactician be checked over for moodiness, and it was now found Prowl was sparked with twins. Jazz just smiled.

And just after that sparking, all six cassettes came in. Ravage was ready to spark her litter with her mate Laserbeak by her side while Frenzy and Rewind were carried in by Eject and Rumble. Hook and Ratchet swore, as they weren't prepared for the cassettes to spark, as they thought the little ones would spark at a different time. But it was not to be. First aid went to the Frenzy and Rewind while Hook went to Ravage.

Ravage was acting very cat like as she prepared to spark her litter. Laserbeak hovered close by. Hook watched as the first kitten came, a femme. It was quickly followed by another kitten, a mech. Then came the strangest thing Hook had seen, Ravage sparked two bird looking bots, a mech and a femme. Hook looked the four over and found them safe. Hook helped name them Catnip and Scratch for the kittens, and Robin and Bluejay for the birds. The six were happy with the names.

Meanwhile, Rewind was with Rumble while Frenzy was with Eject, both non sparked mates supporting a sparked mate. First aid was there to help. He encouraged Rewind and Frenzy to push. They did as asked, and Frenzy's femme came just before Rewind's mechling. The four were happy and named the little mech Fast Forward and the little femme Pause.

Ratchet was called over in the midst of the cassettes sparking as Beachcomber and Soundwave had brought in Blaster, who was ready to pop. Ratchet was exhausted but saw little choice as the other two medics were busy. Ratchet helped prep Blaster, who Ratchet now knew was expecting triplets.

"Push Blaster" Ratchet instructed.

"Easier said than done" Blaster grunted as he pushed.

"First one's coming, push" Ratchet said. Blaster pushed hard, and soon the first was sparked, a little femme that looked like Beachcomber, and so they named her Dunebuggy. Blaster strained again, and a mech looking much like Soundwave shot out. They decided to name him Radio. It took ten more minutes before the last stubborn mech came forth, one looking much like Blaster. The mechling screamed loudly as he was removed. Blaster cringed a bit, but they named the little one Resound. The mechling finally settled down once it was placed with his siblings.

And after those sparkings, the next set of mates and sparked bots came in. Long Haul and Scavenger were with Ultra Magnus and Grimlock. Grimlock was the only one who wasn't sparked in the group, and so he ahd to go between the three. All three Medics were needed. Hook went to Scavenger, Ratchet went to Magnus, and Aid was left with Long Haul. Long Haul sparked his one little femme first and named her Shasta. Scavenger was next and sparked his little mechling that they named Revenge. Ultra Magnus was last and sparked his twins, twin femmes they named Cera and Roxie. The medics were exhausted, but the sparkling explosion was not over just yet.

Next ones that came in were Red Alert, Inferno, Sunny, Sides, Ransack and Crumplezone. And while Ranksack and Crumplezone were newly sparked, Red, Sunny, and Sides were due. Sunny complained how this had ruined his paint job, but that quickly died after Sides smacked his twin upside the head. Ratchet went to help sunny and Sides while Aid went to Red. Sunny and Sides, sparking one a piece, soon brought forth two femmes that were named Pepsi and Sparkracer. Red, though a bit slower, soon sparked his twins – two mechs that were identical twins named Firebreather and Pyro. They family welcomed the additions.

Thankfully, at this point, the medics had a short hour long break where no one came in. ratchet could feel something, but ignored it. He didn't have time to spark yet, as there were more to come. Hook watched his mate and wasn't sure he liked what he saw, but before he could do anything, the next family came in.

It was Wheeljack, Hotshot, and Starscream. Jack was ready to spark his twins while Starscream was ready to spark his triplets. Hotshot tried to support both. Wheeljack sparked first, but he had troubles. The blue and silver seekerling was online and screaming, but the twin appeared lifeless. Ratchet worked hard, and finally had to resort to a spark rubbing to save the precious little grounder, a yellow and white bot they named Slugbug after naming his twin Kryptonight. Starscream didn't have any problems and sparked three little ones named Snowseeker, Aquaformer, and Luckyshot. Hotshot was just glad all were healthy.

Ratchet felt more pain, as if sparking was starting, but he didn't have time to stop, as the next sparking bots came rushing in. Mirage came in with Skywarp and Hound. Hook had Ratchet sit this one out and rest while Aid and Hook helped these bots. Ratchet wanted to argue but didn't.

Hook went to Skywarp while Aid went to Hound. Warp was worried as he had worried that he would die if he sparked, but that wouldn't happen. Mirage pulsed love to both of his mates as they prepared to spark. Hound sparked his triplets first, two mechs they named Flasher and Keeper and one little femme they named Torch, as she was a little spitfire. Warp was very nervous and even purged his tanks as he worked on sparking his sparklings. Mriage tried to help calm him down, but it wasn't as effective as it could have been as Warp was a seeker.

Hook was calm as he worked with War, knowing warp's history. Warp was somewhat glad Hook was working with him, and was very glad it wasn't Ratchet. With guidance, Warp finally sparked his twins, two femme seekerlings they named Angel and Flicker. Warp was surprised to find that once the two were sparked, he was still very much online and in less pain. He was also fiercely protective of the little ones, as per seeker protocol. Hook was glad to see Warp calm down.

Ratchet was feeling a more intense pain and before the next group came in, Hook had assigned his mate and fellow medic to a berth. Hook was now in charge and he would keep an optic on his mate, but his mate was not going to help with anymore sparkings. Ratchet cursed, but wasn't strong enough to get back up to work.

The next group soon came in. It was Perceptor and his three sparked mates Jetfire, Scrapper, and Mixmaster. Well, Mixmaster had accidentally sparked on the way there, and so Percy was carrying the little mechling to be checked out. They had named the little one Cement as he was tough. They had seen that when he had accidentally hit the floor when Mixmaster sparked standing up and the little one appeared none the worse for ware. Hook quickly check mother and sparkling and found them healthy. Then it was time to attend to the two sparking mothers. Aid went to Jetfire while Hook went to Scrapper.

Jetfire was loud and obnoxious as he tried to spark while Scrapper was quiet and reserved. Scrapper easily sparked his one sparkling, a femme that was named Scarlet. Jetfire was being an aft as he sparked until Aid put him in his place. Jetfire soon swallowed his pride and sparked the two little ones he had been carring. One was a mech, the other a femme. They were named Insight and Airfire.

Aid looked to Hook. "How many left now?"

"Well, counting Ratchet and Megatron, four bots yet to spark" Hook said, just before Smokescreen, Bonecrusher, and Cliffjumper entered the med bay. "And here comes two of them."

Smoescreen got his two mates into the med bay, but there didn't seem to be any free berths available. Hook led them to the care intensive part of the med bay, where there were still berths available and where Ratchet had been located. Smokescreen got his mates to berths. Hook had Aid help out. Smoke watched closely.

Aid went to Jumper while Hook took on Bonecrusher. Jumper, being a minbot, would need certain care that Aid knew of but hook didn't. Aid quickly realized that Jumper was carrying regular sized sparklings and had to take the twins out by C-section. Jumper was relieved that Aid knew what he was doing. Carefully, Aid removed the twins, both mechs. They were quickly named Shockblock and Hiker.

Then it was Boncrusher's turn to spark. Hook told the bot what to do, and as Bonecrusher did as told, his three sparklings quickly came forth. The first two were minibots and came shooting out, while the last was a regular sized sparkling and took a bit longer. The minibots were femmes while the last sparkling was a mech. The femmes were named Sparkshatter and Splitrock while the mech was named simply crusher as he resembled Bonecrusher so much.

"that leaves just two…" Hook started to say as he realized Ratchet was sparking. Hook tried to reach his sparkmates, only to be told they were on their way, as Megatron was sparking as well. Hook was glad these were the last ones to spark, as they in the med by were full and tired. But he pushed on and he helped Ratchet while waiting for Optimus to arrive with Megatron.

"Push Ratchet" Hook said.

"What do you think I'm doing, pulling?" Ratchet retorted in pain. Hook tried not to laugh at the remark. Hook checked his mate. These sparklings were going to be huge if this first one was any indication. Hook also swore silently, as this meant that the likelihood that the sparklings that Megatron were huge was high.

Ratchet pushed and pushed hard, sweating as the first one slowly emerged. It was a mechling that looked much like Optimus. Hook was surprised yet he wasn't, as it made sense. He set the mechling aside and then helped spark the second one which was just as big. Hook could now see why his mate had been in so much pain. Thankfully, this second one came out before Optimus and Megatron could arrive in the med bay. Ratchet went to sleep once he had sparked. Hook started a drip on the bot and left him to rest. Ratchet had decided to name these two Optimal and Retro, with Retro having Ratchet's personality.

And as Hook was ready to rest, Optimus finally arrived with Megatron. Optimus didn't ask questions but went straight to where there were berths available and placed Megatron on the berth. Megatron was in pain but refusing to show it. Optimus quickly checked on ratchet before returning to Megatron's side. Megatron was in rough shape. He had twins to spark and both were most likely the size Ratchet had sparked.

"Push, love" Hook said, helping his mate. Megatron actually listened and began to push. Optimus watched and pulsed love as Megatron sparked. It took what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about forty-five earth minutes, and the twins were sparked. They were huge, especially since Optimus and Megatron were both huge. Optimus smiled as he saw all his offspring, two mechs from Ratchet and two femmes from Megatron. One femme was named Maxine and the other was named Hearth. All four were happy.

Finally, the medics could rest as all the sparklings due now were done. Aid was left in charge as Hook was with his mate and Ratchet was out cold after sparking. Aid just smiled. He was happy that the war was over and that instead of creating war and destruction, the two sides coexisted peacefully and were creating families and sparklings instead. It was the best way that the war could have ended.


End file.
